Sorry
by Kaiyote
Summary: Andrew thinks about Warren...and all of the things...and for one last time he says sorry, but maybe not in the right ways.


**Title:** Sorry   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** Andrew/Warren   
**Spoiler:** Sorta Season Six, 'Conversations With Dead People'   
**Summary:** Andrew thinks about Warren...and all of the things...and for one last time he says sorry, but maybe not in the right ways.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS. Or Tom Lenk, and um Warren, Andrwe, Jonathan.   
**A/N** Sorry Andrew's POV is screwed up, but basically it's because Andrew's thoughts are all jumbled up and he can't really/doesn't know waht to say to Jonathan. In the big pause/break of the story the POV changes.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Sorry**   
  
  
Warren, oh gods; I'd do anything for him. I'd do so much for him it hurts. I'd cry, cry for all the things I will and shouldn't do, but I don't have any tears for it.   
  
The day he came; he might have come in my dreams, I don't know. But I know that he came to me; he told me to do a spell to get Jonathan to see what Warren wanted us to see…it may not have been him at all, just some spirit playing with my head. But whatever or whoever this Warren was; he said all the right things, things I wanted to hear, things I needed to hear.   
  
And I did; did what he said, did everything he wanted me to. And I couldn't resist him, I just couldn't. It was like something in my just gave in; and something in me died when I met him, and something in me was born...and I never really tried to resist either, I gave up by myself. Everytime I see him something in me dies, but in some twisted way I loved it.   
  
I loved him too, once. I do now too, but it hurts. I thinks something in my really is dying, because my heart hurts. It might just hurt because I know what he's going to do...what I'm going to do really. That is until...but I just can't talk of that now. It's amazing I can talk about this right now too, but time is too short so I'm not going to waste it. Because this is the last time I'll talk, for real that is; it'll be the last time I talk before 'it' is going to happen.   
  
So I'm just going to say this, the last real thing. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry I did what I did to you Jonathan. I wish I could take it back, but now I'm not so sure. I do wish I could take everything back, everything Warren and I did. But I can't, can't take it back...some day, somewhere I know I could take everything back...but now is not the time. And I've already told you I don't have much time left. I wish I could tell you more; but the only thing I can say is...I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Warren, I won't he's everything to me. He's the only thing I'll have...and I'm sorry, but he's coming back I have to go now...   
  
  
  
  
  
Andrew stood up from crouching over Jonathan's already long dead body. Warren was...is coming, he could feel Warren. Deep in his heart he could feel Warren, and somehow beneath everything he felt for Warren, it felt...black. But Warren, Warren was Warren; and even if Warren were horribly evil or extremely good he would still love him. But that's what love was right? Something you feel for some one that doesn't matter who or what they are, right? Or just close enough.   
  
Andrew's hands shook a little a Warren came into the room.   
  
"You, ready?" Warren asked cautiously, Warren could see Andrews's hands and he could see a thin sheen of sweet on Andrew's forehead.   
  
When Andrew didn't answer Warren stepped closer to Andrew, and gently put his hand just below Andrew's chin because for some reason Warren was just transparent enough that he couldn't touch a human, but he would go through the human, "Andrew, are you okay? Because if you're not..."   
  
Andrew shook a little more and barely whispered, "I-I'm ready."   
  
Warren nodded a little, and jumped down into the pit where Jonathan's body was, Warren muttered a few words, then slowly very slowly, Warren spirit entered Jonathan's and Jonathan's spirit entered out. As that happened; Jonathan's body, with Warren's spirit in him, shifted a little like it was made of melted plastic, then turned into Warren's body.   
  
Andrew looked away from Warren, but as he did he got a glimpse of Jonathan's spirit and he looked back at Warren again, but this time he looked down.   
  
Warren jumped up from the pit, and ran over to Andrew. He lifted his chin up to look at him, and Andrew sighed then smiled. There was no turning back from now, all hell would break loose; and right now with Warren hell and heaven seemed just a close enough to perfect. And as he looked at Jonathan's spirit he whispered one final sorry. It was his last time for being truly good. Warren smiled at Andrew, then hugged him and kissed him. And Andrew thought 'I don't think I'm so sorry anymore' as he returned Warrens kiss. 


End file.
